The instant invention is a container device that allows for the flow of air or gas into and out of the device. In the process of gases moving through the device a vortex is created within the device that allows for the separation of heavier materials, reduction of the size of any particulates, and the expelling of particulates of a significantly smaller size than was introduced to the device.
Most prior art devices that induce a vortex within a chamber use a propeller or impellor to create the vortex. U.S. Pat. No. 7,380,639 issued to Arlasky on Jun. 3, 2008 is a prime example of the use of propellers.